A Boy Inside The Mirror
by Chocolatesan0501
Summary: Kagamine Rin adalah gadis yang dikucilkan karena luka di pipinya. Bukan itu saja, banyak masalah-masalah lain yang harus ia lewati. Sampai semua jadi berbeda saat 'dia' muncul di kehidupannya. Bersamaan dengan hal-hal yang membuat harinya lebih berwarna.../ Terinspirasi dari lagu Rin&Len "Magical Mirror" (by hitoshizuku x yama/illust tama)
1. Prolog

A Boy Inside The Mirror

Disclaimer: Yamaha Music Production, Crypton

Rated: T

Genre: Romance Fantasy

#####

 **PROLOG**

 _Sejak saat itu, ku selalu sendiri_

 _Melewati hari-hari yang sepi_

 _Menjalani hal-hal membosankan setiap_ _hari_

 _Bersamaan masalah yang datang dan tak lekas pergi_

 _Ku ingin mencurahkan apa yang ku rasakan_

 _Ku ingin mengatakan apa yang aku pikirkan_

 _Berbagi cerita dengan yang lain_

 _Tapi pada siapa?_

 _Aku tak bisa mengatakannya_

 _Tak ada yang mau mendengarkanku_

 _Dan aku berakhir memendamnya sendiri_

 _Berusaha melewatinya sendiri_

 _Sampai kau datang_

 _Membuat hari-hari yang menyenangkan itu kembali_


	2. Chapter 1

A Boy Inside The Mirror

Disclaimer: Yamaha Music Production, Crypton

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Fantasy

* * *

Pagi hari ini begitu cerah. Mentari muncul di ufuk timur dan memancarkan cahayanya. Menerangi sebagian wilayah Jepang. Angin yang menerpa dedaunan membuat mereka melambai-lambai dengan indah. Burung-burung berterbangan di langit biru. Kicauannya yang merdu bersahutan dengan suara-suara serangga yang bersembunyi di balik pohon.

Rin menatap dirinya yang terefleksi pada cermin di dinding kamarnya. Rambut hitam sepunggungnya ia kepang jadi dua, menyisakan poni sebatas mata yang ia sisir menyamping. Iris biru langit dan bulu matanya yang lentik tertutupi kaca mata tebal bebentuk bulat. Seragam sekolahnya terpasang rapi di tubuhnya. Matanya melirik bekas luka bakar di pipi kanannya. Ia menghela napas.

"Tok..tok…tok" suara ketukan pada pintu kamarnya terdengar.

"Nona, Rin. Anda sudah bangun?" Tanya seseorang di balik pintu.

"Sudah, Bibi Luka. Aku sudah bangun."

"Sarapannya sudah siap, Nona'"

"Hmm, aku akan segera turun." Rin mengambil tas sekolahnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Ia menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang makan. Sarapan telah tersai di meja makan. Terdengar derit kecil saat ia menarik kursi. Rin duduk dan melahap sarapannya.

"Dimana Ayah dan Ibu?" Rin menatap Bibi Luka yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tuan dan Nyonya sudah pergi sejak fajar, Nona," jawabnya sopan. "Maaf, nona. Saya harus merapikan rumah, permisi," lanjut Bibi Luka sebelum pergi meninggalkan Rin sendirian di ruang makan.

Dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piring terdengar jelas di ruang makan yang cukup sunyi itu. Rin lebih sering menikmati sarapannya seorang diri daripada bersama keluarganya. Ayah dan Ibunya jarang berada di rumah. Mereka selalu saja sibuk. Pergi di pagi hari sebelum ia bangun dan pulang saat ia telah tertidur. Ia kehilangan banyak waktu kebersamaan dengan keluarganya. Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu seorang diri di rumahnya yang cukup besar. Kedua orangtuanya menyewa beberapa pembantu, dan pekerja lainnya untuk mengurus rumah mereka. Termasuk Bibi Luka.

Hikaru meneguk segelas susu hingga tandas. Setelah perutnya terisi, Rin memakai kaus kaki putihnya. Lalu mengenakan sepatu sekolahnya yang berwarna hitam.

"Sudah mau berangkat, Nona?" Bibi Luka menghampiri Rin sedang membuka pintu. Rin mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Bibi Luka. "Iya," jawabnya.

"Apa perlu diantar oleh Paman Gakupo?" Tanya BIbi Luka. Rin menggeleng. Paman Gakupo juga merupakan salah satu pembantu yang bekerja di rumah Hikaru. Ia bertugas merawat kebun, menjaga rumah dan mengantar Hikaru ke sekolah saat ia masih di sekolah dasar.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan naik kereta saja seperti biasa. Aku pergi,"

"Hati-hati di jalan, Nona,"

* * *

"Ibu, wajah kakak itu kenapa?" Tanya seorang anak kecil kepada ibunya. Raut wajahnya yang polos terlihat sedikit bingung. Tangan kecilnya menunjuk Rin.

"Ssstt, jangan tanya yang aneh-aneh, abaikan saja" bisik ibunya.

"Tapi pipinya terlihat menyeramkan. Lihat, bu" anak kecil itu masih memperhatikan Rin yang sedang memandang ke arah jendela.

"Sudah diam" bisik ibunya lagi sambil melirik Rin yang duduk agak jauh darinya. Mungkin ia merasa tidak enak pada Rin. Ia takut Rin mendengarnya dan merasa tersinggung. Tapi Rin tidak menunjukkan respons apa-apa. Dalam ati ia mendesah lega karena ia pikir Rin tidak mendengarnya.

Tentu saja Rin mendengarnya. Walaupun kereta yang ia naik cukup padat dan jarak mereka agak berjauhan, Rin mempunyai pendengaran yang cukup tajam dan mendengar dengan jelas percakapan ibu dan anak kecil tadi. Rin berusaha mengabaikan mereka dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Jujur, di dalam hati kecilnya ia merasa malu. Luka yang ada di wajahnya tidak bisa ia tutupi. Ia berusaha bersabar menghadapi rintangan yang ia dapatkan.

Saat stasiun berhenti, Rin melangkahkan kakinya keluar kereta. Cukup banyak orang yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan sekolahnya. Mereka berjalan bersama temannya yang mereka kenal masing-masing.

Perjalanan dari stasiun sampai sekolahnya menghabiskan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit. Sepanjang perjalanan, beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang menyempatkan waktu mereka untuk menatapnya aneh. Disertai ucapan-ucapan yang mereka bisikkan pada orang di dekat mereka. Walaupun kejadian ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, Rin tetap berjalan sambil menunduk seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Rin mengganti sepatunya dengan uwabaki dan menyimpan sepatunya di loker. Ketukan langkah kakinya terdengar seiring dengan langkahnya menuju kelas. Teman-teman sekolahnya –Rin ragu mereka menganggapnya teman– sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Rin. Mereka beraktivitas seperti biasa. Begitu juga dengan teman sekelasnya. Mereka bersikap biasa saja saat Rin masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di bangkunya yang berada di paling belakang dekat bukan berarti hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Ia merasa bahwa mereka membuat benteng agar ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka. Atau bahkan menganggapnya tidak ada. Sangat jelas bahwa dirinya…

..telah dikucilkan.

* * *

 **Halo~ Saya author baru disini #dadah2kelayarlaptop**

 **Baru belajar nulis cerita dan bikin fanfic, jadi ini fic pertama saya..**

 **Maap kalau banyak typo dan ceritanya bosenin :')**

 **Ceritanya terinspirasi dari lagu Magical Mirror Rin dan Len yang sukses bikin saya nangis..**

 **Jadi, Mohon kritik dan sarannya.. ^_^**


End file.
